


What Friends Are For

by YamiAki96



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Damon Being Awesome, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I think Damon should do for Alaric. Set after 2X15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Friends Are For

I stood in the kitchen, cutting tomatoes, trying to make my mothers pasta sauce for dinner tonight. So far, not good.

"Need some help with that?" A man asked from behind me. I turned and Damon Salvatore was leaning against the doorway. The people we worked with had begun wonder about Me and Andies, well now just Andie's mystery boyfriend. He came over earlier to hangout with Jeremy.

"No." I lied. "I've got it."

"You sure?"

"Yes! " I snapped. "OW! dammit!" I looked down at my cut finger and pulled it away from the food quickly.

"Do it." I sighed. He walked over to the sink and washed his hands.

"So...is Ric coming later?"

"Alaric isn't invited tonight." John's annoying voice said from behind us.

"And neither are you." I said.

"Where the hell did you get that ring?" Damon said at the same time.

"Oh," John said, looking down at his hand. "Well, it was mine, Ric just returned it."

"It's not yours, Alaric's _wife_ gave it to him before she died or went missing or got abducted by aliens or whatever."

"But-"

"You're going to make sure he gets it back safely." Damon said darkly. "Trust me John, you don't want me involed with this."

John turned and walked out of the room. A minute later the front door slammed. What was the big deal over the ring? It's not like either of them would die without it.

"So, why isn't he invited?" Damon said, when I looked over at him he was turned away from me.

"We...we broke uo the other night. Wine?"

"Please. If the people I meet tonight are anything like you, with no Ric to keep me company, I'll need it." I rolled my eyes and poured him a glass.

"The key is, you can't try to cut them when you're mad or upset." He said, cutting into the tomato smoothly.

"Where do learn this stuff?"

"I'm Italian. You're taught how to cut tomatoes as soon as your out of the womb." I laughed and he smiled.

"No, um, I used to watch my mother cook, when I was young. I always had a passion for it, so she taught me to slice and dice with the best of them."

"Then she died a few years after Stefan was born, and I lost all interest in it. It wasn't fun without her. And my father could have cared less what I did anyway, so..." He finished one tomato and moved on to the next one.

"So, what happened?" Damon asked.

"He just had too many secrets for me to handle. I don't even know what was the truth with him..." I said, downing the rest of my wine and pouring another glass.

"Jenna, all men have secrets-"

"Andie said you told her everything." He snorted.

"Please, if Andie knew half my secrets, I'd be home alone right now. I do tell her plenty though."

"Do you know what really happened? To Isobel?"

"No. And neither does Alaric. You _never_ lie about ex wives."

"You say that like you know." I said, eying his suspiciously. He was five years younger than me, there was no way he could have been married.

"You never met my father." He said. "Look, just because he keeps little things from you doesn't mean you have freak out. I mean have you told him every little thing?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then why does he have to tell you everything?"

"He doesn't! But he doesn't have to lie!"

"We all lie, Jenna! And it's not because we're bad, or mean, or liars! It's because we don't want _anyone_ to get hurt!" He said. "You think about that. I can tell the Alaric really, _really_ likes you. Hell, he probably even loves you!"

I starred at him in shock for a second and he shook he head.

"I'm sorry."

"Never mind." There was a knock on the door.

"That must be Andie. She said she was coming early." I put my glass down on the counter.

"Allow me." Damon said, smirking and putting the knife down. He rinsed his hands off quickly and wiped them on his jeans as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Damon!" I called after him.

"Yeah?" He said, turning around.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. He smiled back then went to the door. I picked up the phone and dialed Ric's number as Andie walked into Damon's open arms.


End file.
